microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
King Quentin I of Wyvern's reaction to the ultimatum posed by the Sandus Government
Dear fellow micronationalists, Today, we have received an ultimatum by the People’s Democratic Republic of Sandus. The ultimatum stated that, if Bradley of Dullahan and I did not apologise, the People’s Democratic Republic of Sandus would take action against us. The actions proposed in the ultimatum are supposed to be terrifying, I guess, but somehow I do not feel intimidated in any way. Before I will discuss the consequences, let us examine the reasons and causes for the ultimatum. From what I have heard, it all started when Bradley of Dullahan founded the Intermicronational Conservative Alliance (ICA). This ‘conservative front’ had the intention of supporting conservatism and stopping socialist revolutions. Although I understand why Sandus, which was going through a socialist revolution of its own, was offended by this, I have to note something: Bradley of Dullahan never meant to overthrow any socialist governments. He stated, both publicly and in private conversations, that he wanted conservative governments to work well so that socialist revolutions would not be necessary. It must be noted that he does have a dislike for communism. The People’s Democratic Republic of Sandus has, from that point on, decided to treat Wyvern and other nations which they (in our case, erroneously, as we have had centre governments ever since we were founded) thought were conservative like enemies. Here, they made another mistake by thinking that there was a thin divide between foreign and home affairs, as stated in the ultimatum. In fact, Bradley is now head of the defence department, but our constitution allows him to speak freely about everything on his mind. Bradley is not our representative, nor does he have any official powers in foreign affairs other than his position as a senator, but he is entitled to free speech according to our constitution. Sandus continues to argue that Bradley, as a senator of the Kingdom of Wyvern, has offended communist representatives. While this is true, Sandus, in my opinion, has made another mistake. Wasn’t their government about the people? The people of Wyvern have chosen Bradley to represent them in the senate and this, along with free speech, is allowed by our constitution. So while Sandus states that Bradley has offended communist representatives, by demanding an apology, Sandus is offending the people and the constitution of the Kingdom of Wyvern. Then come along the actions which Sandus will take if Bradley and I do not apologise for our ‘bad behaviour’. First off, they intend to revoke their recognition of our kingdom. This is a violation of the OAM charter, which clearly states that all member nations must act in accordance with ‘the recognition of sovereignty and legitimacy of government of every member micronation’. Secondly, Sandus will try to involve its ‘revolutionary allies’ and its ‘fellow GUM member nations’ in this conflict. If these revolutionary allies want to help Sandus, I encourage them to do so – but I would also like to remind the allies and member nations that are in the OAM that ceasing to recognise us is against the OAM charter. Then, I believe, comes along the most unnecessary and impossible threat. Sandus actually states that it wants to spy upon the Kingdom of Wyvern. I wish them the best of luck. I have had some discussions with people, and the best thing we could think of was that Sandus would look at our Wikia articles and try to spy on us through Skype and other social media – perhaps in an attempt to make us paranoid, perhaps in an attempt to receive information (which it will not, considering that I do not have a lot of secrets and I will always try to speak about what’s on my mind). Considering these factors, I will not waste time. This ultimatum is a poor substitute for effective action. I will say what everyone probably expected our kingdom to say : the Wyvern senate has decided not to accept this ultimatum and to face the consequences, should they arise. QuentinWyvern 13:29, June 26, 2010 (UTC)